Un Balón Ensangrentado
by Beluchyn
Summary: ¿Cómo seria una Argentina que haya perdido la pasión por el fútbol? La única manera de saberlo es en un mundial en su casa y en una dictadura sangrienta. Descubran sus pensamientos y la única persona q la va a poder animar.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece pero Aru-chan y Peru-chan si.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras x parte d Argie.

* * *

**Un Balón Ensangrentado**

**1978**

Ganó, pero sintió que perdió. El Mundial de Fútbol siempre lo quiso ganar pero no en esta condiciones, en este estado que esta ella y su amado pueblo. El último Mundial fue en su casa, en Argentina, pero su época no era una de las mejores. Estaba en plena dictadura militar en la cual muchas personas de todas las provincias y ciudades se están desapareciendo o muriendo por culpa de los militares. Cada vez no tenia fuerza, y no sabe como ganó estos partidos que seguro los militares hicieron algo para ganar.

La fiesta en el Monumental había terminado, todos los argentinos festejaban y la cancha cerro. Pero solamente quedo una persona con muchos balones de fútbol en el estadio que estaba siendo iluminadas por los enfoques. Era Argentina, con su traje militar que lo tenía llevar casi todo el tiempo menos cuando jugaba los Alvicelestes en la cancha. Miraba al arco, no llevaba esa típica sonrisa cuando ganaba un partido. Estaba a una distancia para correr y patear la pelota con una fuerza muy grande hacia el arco. Cuando toca la red pareciera que estaba a punto de romperse. Argentina estaba agitara y salía gotas de sudor en su cabeza, pero eso no era importante. Tenía el ceño fruncido y chasqueaba los dientes de ira y de furia.

-Maldita sea- dijo con una voz muy fuerte-. Esos militares conchudos, ¡LA VAN A PAGAR!- a decir eso pateo otra bola con más fuerza, cada vez se sentía más débil-. Tenía que perder, tenía que perder…

No era la Argentina como antes. Desde que comenzaron las muertes y secuestros no sentía esa misma fuerza que antes, cuando cruzo esas inmensas montañas de los Andes por la libertad de sus dos hermanos más queridos y aguantando el frío que entraba en sus venas o cuando detuvo el bloqueo Anglo-Francés en su puerto en los tiempos de Rosas. Y más si es en el fútbol, desde que Inglaterra le enseño a jugar sintió al pasión pero desde que empezó la dictadura y más cuando se entero que el mundial del '78 era en su casa.

Pateo otra pelota con más intensidad que las dos otras pero traía una consecuencia, la fuerza en sus piernas se perdieron y cayo de rodilla en el medio del estadio. Con sus manos empezó a sacar todo el pasto verde del Monumental hasta incluso la tierra entrando en sus uñas, las gotas de sudor caían y su respiración era demasiado agitada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- miro al cielo y empezaron a salir lagrimas de bronca y tristeza-. ¡¿QUÉ HICE, DIOS, PARA MERECERME ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE?!

-¡Argentina!- se escucho una vos femenina de fondo. Miro a donde provenía la voz, era Perú que estaba corriendo hacia ella.

-P-Perú- dijo entre contado ya por el grito que se escucho en todo la cancha de River y el cansancio.

Se paro con dificultad y se seco las lágrimas, no le importo tener la mano sucia de tierra. La miro con tristes y bajo su mirada.

-Aru-chan, ¿qué hace a estas horas en este estadio?- pregunto su hermana mirandolo triste. Sabía el sentimiento pero no que exageraba.

-Estoy harta, estoy harta- dijo Argentina levantando la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia una pelota con intención de patearla-. ¡ESTOY HARTA DE MI PUTA VIDA!- a decir eso pateo la bola con una fuerza enorme, la misma o incluso más cuando el decían niña y una vez que le pego a Estados Unidos por esas palabras. Pero ahora era porque estaba cansada de su situación. Cuando la pelota toco la red, esta se rompió y la pelota siguió viajando hasta que toco una de las gradas del estadio y así rompiéndolo. ¿Qué va a decir ahora los que manejan el estadio como rompió uno de los estadios más grandes? _"Lo rompí porque mi vida es una mierda y cada vez me estoy muriendo más" _pensó la argentina. Perú se quedo sorprendida.

Ahora en vez de que su fuerza en las piernas se acabó, también la de todo su cuerpo. Se desplomo pero no llego al suelo porque Perú llego a socorrerla y tratando de que pudiera caminar con su ayuda, la misma forma cuando termino la Guerra de Independencia para ellos, y llevarla a unas de las sillas en la Zona de Suplentes más cercano. La sentó allí y ella sentó al lado. Argentina miro para abajo, agarro con sus manos y apoyo sus codos en las entrepiernas, salieron lagrimas más abundantes. Perú nunca la vio así a su hermana.

-Esto es una mierda, boluda- dijo la rioplatense con una voz muy triste pero al mismo tiempo embroncada-. Mientras hombres y mujeres son secuestrados y asesinados, bebes que pierden a sus madres y no saben quienes son y familias que tienen miedo de salir a las calles porque no saben que les van a pasar; ellos se encargan de hacer un maldito mundial en mi casa tapando toda esta situación de mierda y encima estafando para que mi equipo ganara- sus manos apretaron más su cara, cualquier momento va salir sangre. Perú puso su mano en el hombro de Argentina-. Perdón por ganarte de esa manera, yo…

-Esta bien, sé que tú no quisiste ganar- y lo sabia, sabía que Argentina perdió la pasión hacia el fútbol.

- Che, esta situación me esta matando, cada vez me despierto más débil y la fiebre aumenta más cada vez que un argentino muere- dijo con más broca y esta vez llegando a la furia. Era verdad. Una vez que fue a la casa de Argentina y Buenos Aires y la capital argentina estaba atendiéndola ya se despertó con una fiebre, seguro superando a los 40°C. Nunca la vio así a su fuerte hermana-. Me encantaría que Inglaterra-san no me enseñara el fútbol…- dijo con armadura- me encantaría que una vez que duerma, no me despierte más.

Allí se paso. Sabe lo que pasa pero para llegar a ese punto era el máximo. Perú se levanto de la silla, Argentina la miro un poco confusa, y agarro el cuello de su uniforme. La miro muy seria.

-¡Esa no es la Argentina que yo conozco!- dijo con una voz envenenada. Los ojos azules brillosos por las lágrimas de Argentina se abrieron como platos, nunca la vio así a su hermana-. ¿Dónde esta esa colonia española que se enfrento a un gran imperio como el Imperio Británico? ¿Dónde esta esa nación recién nacida que cruzo la gran Cordillera de los Andes aguantando ese gran frío extremo para liberar no solo un país, sino dos? ¿Dónde esta esa nación que se enfrento a la nación más grande de Latinoamérica, que era el Imperio Brasil, para recuperar su hermano? ¿Dónde esta la que detuvo el bloqueo de dos de los países más grandes de Europa, que encima son sus tíos más queridos? ¿Dónde esta ese país que aguanto toda las dos Guerras Mundiales las presiones de un país económicamente tan desarrollado como Estados Unidos? Decidme Argentina, ¿dónde estas?

La cabeza de Argentina bajo, no sabia que responder. Aunque esta dictadura la estaba matando, tuvo situaciones de crisis que las pudo levantar y algunas veces tuvo su gran apogeo pero aún así pensaba que la dictadura era peor que esto.

-Mírame- dijo Perú, Argentina no obedeció-. ¡Mírame!- el grito la saco de sus pensamientos y la miro-. Escucha, sé es difícil pero esa no eres tú.

-Vos no entiendes nada, no tengo fuerzas, me estoy muriendo.

-¡Pero no eres tú! Una dictadura no te va a matar. Te conozco muy bien, tú puedes salir de esta situación, ¿no? Sé que mañana no va terminar pero tarde o templano esto va hacer un recuerdo. Días, meses o años pero va a terminar y tú vas a ganar el mundial como siempre quisiste. ¡Vamos Argentina, tú puedes hacerlo!- dejo de agarra el cuello y se alejo, tiene esperanzas que se va a levantar sin fiebre y con esa sonrisa que en ese 24 de marzo de 1972 desapareció.

Era verdad, una dictadura no la va a matar. Sé levanto y se seco las lagrimas, sonrió. Nunca vio una sonrisa en hace cuatro años.

-Tienes razón, Perú. Tengo que ser fuerte y seguro que el próximo mundial ya no estaré en la maldita dictadura y lo pueda ganar. ¡Soy Argentina y voy a demostrar que soy la más grosa en el mundo! ¡Yo voy a salir de la dictadura y la democracia va a volver!

Por fin volvió la Argentina que tanto extraño, esa era la verdadera que se creía la mejor. Argentina se acerco a la peruana y extendió su mano lleno de tierra y lagrimas.

-Mejor nos vamos, sino alguien va a venir.

Perú agarro con su brazo el otro brazo de Argentina, no tenia ganas de ensuciarse las manos. Argentina se dio cuenta de esto.

-Hija de puta- dijo riéndose, Perú la acompaño. Las dos salieron del Monumental hacia la casa de los hermanos rioplatenses (faltaba Uruguay pero bue) en las calles vacias de Buenos Aires.

Argentina iba a salir de esto, había que tener esperanza. Perú la tenia.

**1986**

El Mundial de México había terminado, el ganador era la Selección Argentina. Ella y como otros países latinoamericanos salieron de la dictadura. Pero en el caso de Argentina tuvo una gran consecuencia, perder sus queridas Islas Malvinas que ahora era administradas por un maestro del deporte y su gran tío y padrino, Inglaterra. Aunque le pago en los cuartos de finales del mismo mundial con un gran gol de Maradonna que nadie supo que fue con una mano llamándole así "Mano de Dios" clasificando así para las semifinales. Argentina celebraba con la copa en la mano en su residencia de México. Una visita inesperada toco la puerta, Argentina dejo la copa y fue abrirla. Era Perú con una sonrisa pero un poco de amargura por no ganar el mundial.

-Felicidades Aru-chan, ganaste el mundial- dijo con un tono feliz pero se notaba la amargura. Argentina lo noto y se rió.

-¿Viste, boluda, que hermosa es la Copa del Mundo?, la tengo en mis manos- dijo saltando de alegría. Por fin Perú ve a la Argentina que tanto le gustaba, la competitiva que cuando ganaba un partido de aun deporte saltaba de alegría y agitaba fuertemente su bandera de celeste y blanca.

-"Sabia que iba salir de esto, lo sabia"- pensó sacando una gran sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, aunque tenia una consecuencia-. Ahora debo aguantarte todo el año porque ganaste.

-No seas hija de puta, che. No me arruines este gran momento.

-Lo sé, pero eres insoportable.

Las dos se empezaron a reír. Invito a Perú para que se quede a cenar, ella acepto. Aunque Perú le dijo que dejara de hablar de los partidos, la argentina no obedeció y pudrió un poco la cabeza de la andina. Pero aún así esa esperanza que tuvo la peruana sobre que Argentina podría superar la dictadura se cumplió.

Porque sabe quien es Argentina. Argentina por fin ha vuelto al mundo.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola, este mi primer fic aca y d Hetalia o mejor dicho d Latin Hetalia subido.

Esta dos personajes son creadas x mi.

Esta historia habla sobre el Mundial del '78, y un poco dl '86, en la cual gano la Selección Argentina. Entre 1976 y 1983, Argentina entro en una dictadura militar, llamada "Proceso de Reorganizacion Nacional", en la cual, no me acuerdo la cifra, a muchos muertos y 30000 desaparecidos. En esa parte de la historia, entra el famoso Mundial del '78 q muchos dicen q los militares, principalmente en el partido d Perú, estafaron para tapar todo lo q pasaba en ese momento.

Hice a una Argentina con no estaba apasionada con el fútbol, la perdio, ya q lo mas le impotaba su gente, y sin su gente no era una nación. Q bueno q su hermana no le tiene rencor xq sabe como sufre ademas q la quiere mucho, le hace subir el animo. Quise mostrar ese lado d Aru-chan.

Hay una parte q Aru-chan dice q: "Me encantaría que Inglaterra-san no me enseñara el fútbol", en ese momento no tenia odio Argie y en realidad inmigrantes ingleses trajeron el fútbol o en modo Hetalia Iggy enseño a Argie a jugar, como otros deportes, y el cejudo debe estar muy arrepentido XD.

Espero q le haya gustado la historia. Y quiero comentarios constructivos para mejorar en otros fics.

Ciao!

**Beluchyn!~**


End file.
